Gara-gara Facebook ?
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Heechul berkenalan dengan seseorang namja tampan bernama Marcus Cho melalui JS ' fb ' , buruknya dia mengaku seorang yeoja . Alhasil saat Marcus ingin bertemu , Dongsaeng satu-satunya lah yang dipaksa untuk menemui Marcus . Sialnya , dia menyuruh Donghae untuk menyamar sebagai seorang yeoja . Tanpa sepengatuan keduanya , mereka juga ditipu. Kyuhae ff , Mind RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Gara-gara Facebook ?

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Main Cast : Kyuhae

Sub Cast : Lee Sungmin dan yang lainnya ' hint ' .

Genre : Romance, humor, boy x boy

Rated : T

Disclaimmer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME ~ Donghae milik saya dan Eunhyuk :p

Sumarry : Heechul si namja cantik berkenalan dengan seseorang namja tampan bernama Marcus Cho melalui jejaring social ' fb ' , buruknya dia mengaku seorang yeoja . Alhasil saat Marcus ingin bertemu , Dongsaeng satu-satunya lah yang dipaksa untuk menemui Marcus . Sialnya , dia menyuruh Donghae untuk menyamar sebagai seorang yeoja . Tanpa sepengatuan keduanya , mereka telah ditipu . Gila~

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

BRRAAAKKKKK

"Kau gila Hyung ?",teriak Donghae menggema diantara senyapnya malam . Heechul memungut majalah yang baru saja ia beli diatas lantai – baru saja dihempas Donghae , "Ayolah Hae, sebentar saja , hanya bertemu dengannya lalu pulang ", jawab Heechul sekenanya .

Donghae membulatkan matanya , "K-kau pikir segampang itu Hyung ! Kau gila ! ", Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi .

Berawal dari ide gila Hyungnya- Heechul yang ingin berbuat iseng kepada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya melalui ' _facebook_ ' . Selama satu minggu penuh , ia terus saja '_bercomment_' ria tanpa mengenal waktu . Heechul terlihat suka akan pekerjaan barunya ' mengerjai ' seseorang . Mungkin dirinya terlalu penat akan rutinitasnya sebagai Dokter muda yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit kekasihnya – Hangeng .

Donghae yang seorang siswa SMA kelas 2 hanya bisa terus dan terus menahan kesabarannya atas perlakuan semena-mena Hyungnya yang kelewat matre itu . ' _Matrepolitan_ ', ucap Donghae bila dirinya kesal dengan kelakuan sang Hyung .

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya , "Aku tak mau Hyung , kemarin kau memintaku untuk bertemu dengan kenalan mu yang tak waras itu !, lalu kali ini apa ?", ujar Donghae kesal kala ia ingat kejadian kemarin sore .

Heechul terkikik mendengarnya , "Ayolah Dongsaeng Hyung yang paling manis , kita akan bagi dua hasilnya , oh tidak~ , 30% untuk Hyung , sisanya untukmu ", rayu Heechul yang membuat Donghae ragu akan hatinya .

Uang ?

Uang ?

AHH~, sepertinya dua kakak-beradik ini memang ' _matrepolitan_ ' . Lihat saja , Donghae tengah berunding dengan hatinya saat ini . Sejauh yang ia lakukan , aksinya selalu berjalan mulus , walau tak mulus-mulus sekali . Sepertinya hal kemarin, Donghae harus rela menemani namja aneh bernama – Hyukjae – yang mengaku mempunyai harta yang berlimpah . Mungkin memang Donghae menerima ' bayaran ' cukup tinggi dari Hyukjae , namun tetap saja dia kesal dengan namja itu . Bagaimana tidak , Hyukjae mengajaknya berkencan ke kebun binatang ? Padahal Donghae sudah membayangkan tempat-tempat romantis yang akan ia kunjungi bersama ' kenalan 'nya itu . Lusa lalu juga ia mengalami nasib yang tak kunjung baik , dia disuruh Hyungnya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang – Kim Kibum . Lagi dan lagi, karena Kibum akan memberikan uang yang cukup berlimpah jika bersedia menemuinya , akhirnya dengan setengah hati Donghae menuruti kemauan Hyungnya . Selama seharian penuh bersama Kibum , mengingat hari minggu dan dia tak bersekolah . Sepanjang waktu dirinyalah yang terus berbicara , sedangkan Kibum sibuk dengan buku-buku yang tidak jelas ditangannya .

Oh~ , mencari uang sungguh menyedihkan untuk Donghae . Memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Hyungnya sebulan yang lalu bukanlah hal yang baik ternyata . Lihat saja , perjuangan dirinya untuk mendapatkan ' uang ' untuk jajanya sendiri . Heechul hanya membiayai sekolah Donghae tidak termasuk uang jajanya . Hyung yang kejam ~ . Bila ingat seperti ini , dia ingin pulang ke tempat Appa dan Eommanya di Jepang . Kebetulan sang Appa mempunyai Resto cepat saji disana . Dan asal kalian tahu ya , setiap bulan sang Appa mengirimi uang untuk Donghae , namun tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae , Heechul mengatakan kalau dirinyalah yang membayar sekolahnya . Curang ! Padahal setiap bulan , Heechul juga mendapat _' insetive '_ dari Hangeng .

Heechul menghampiri Donghae , "Mau ya Hae sayang ", pinta Heechul seraya mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang ia tiru dari Donghae .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Aku tak bisa Hyung , kali ini saja ", Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Heechul , " Aku seperti namja murahan Hyung bila seperti ini ", ujar Donghae jujur .

Heechul tersenyum , "Jika kau murahan , bayaranmu tidak sebanyak itu Hae sayang ", Heechul mengelus pipi Donghae yang mulus itu , "Lihat , kau bisa beli ponselmu yang canggih itu walau kau sendiri tak mengerti cara menggunakannya , kau bisa belanja ini – itu , dan kau bisa menabung untuk bertemu dengan idolamu itu ", lanjut Heechul dengan diiringi senyuman ' iblis 'nya .

Donghae berpikir sejenak . Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Heechul . Uang hasil dirinya menemani setiap orang yang berkenalan dengan Hyungnya menambah uang tabungannya .

'_Uhh, bagaimana ini ? ' , _tanyanya dalam hati . Heechul tersenyum melihatnya , semoga usahanya berhasil . Entah kenapa , dirinya sangat tertarik dengan sosok ' Marcus Cho ' yang baru saja menerima pertemanannya . Dilihat dari teman Marcus , tak banyak . Hanyas sekitar 1000-an . Marcus juga jarang menulis status , paling hanya menuliskan kata ' Sukses ' atau mungkin '_ Fighting_ ' . Dan juga , saat Heechul berusaha untuk chat dengan Marcus , sangat lama untuk dibalas . Kadang Marcus hanya online setiap dua kali sehari . Kenapa ia tahu ? Karena ia online setiap hari .

Donghae diambang keraguan . Terima atau tolak . Donghae mengganggukkan kepalanya . Sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan konsernya .

'_Aku harus menontonnya ! Kurang 500.000 won lagi , aku akan mendapatkan tiketnya ',_teriak semangat Donghae dalam hati .

Heechul meperlebarkan senyumannya kala melihat Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya mantap , "Baiklah Hyung , aku turuti kemauanmu kali ini ", ujarnya yakin , "Tapi berapa dia akan membayar jika aku menemuinya ", Heechul menggaruk ujung pelipis matanya .

Heechul mengangkat tangannya satu jari telunjuknya , Donghae mengerutkan keningnya , "Satu ? 100.000 won saja kah ?", Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Bukan 100.000 won sayang , melainkan satu juta won ", Donghae hampir terjatuh dari kursinya saat mendengar angka ' 1 juta ' won . Jika ia mendapat 70% , berarti dia akan menerima 700.000 won . Itukan lebih dari cukup .

Donghae menatap Heechul yang kini memilih duduk disampingnya , "Kau serius Hyung ?",tanya Donghae yang dianggukan Heechul , "Ne, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya ", ujar Heechul tanpa memperhatikan mata berbinar milik Donghae , karena dirinya tengah sibuk dengan majalah ' fashion '-nya .

"Apa kau sudah lihat foto aslinya Hyung ?",tanya Donghae hati-hati . Karena masih banyak bukan , pengguna Facebook yang menggunakan identitas palsu dan juga foto palsu . Bagaimana kalau wajah orang itu jelek ? Omo~ tidak akan pernah ia lupakan dan itu akan menjadi rekor pertamanya . Menemui seseorang dengan wajah yang ' rupawan ' bagi diri orang itu sendiri . Karena selama ini, Donghae selalu mendapatkan namja-namja tampan namun sama sekali tak bisa memikat hatinya . Mungkin dia bersifat sama dengan Heechul , setia pada satu pasangan . Mencintai pasangannya sampai cinta itu habis . Lihat saja Heechul yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Hangeng sejak mereka duduk dibangku SMP . Tapi , kenapa di Jepang Donghae sama sekali ak mendapat pasangan . Atau mungkin disana tak ada yang ' sama ' dengan dia . Sama-sama gay ~

Heechul membalikkan halaman majalahnya , " Aku sudah melihatnya ", jawab Heechul . Donghae tersenyum , "Apa dia tampan Hyuung ?", tanya Donghae lagi .

Heechul menutup majalahnya, lalu melempar pandang pada Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya , "Sepertinya ia sangat tampan , melebihi ketampanan Kim Kibum , kau masih ingatkan ?", Donghae mengangguk , "Eh ? Apa katamu tadi Hyung ? sepertinya ? apa maksudmu kau belum tahu wajah aslinya ?", Donghae menatap horror kea rah Heechul yang tengah memasang giginya yang sengaja ia lebarkan – memasang senyum – terbaiknya .

Heechul tertawa garing , "Dia memasang foto profil dengan wajah Kyuhyun Hae ", ujar Heechul akhirnya . Donghae mengangakan mulutnya , "Kau benar-benar Hyuung !", Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi .

"Bagaimana kalau dia jelek , tua dan perverttt – oh tidak ~ ", Donghae berdiri lalu mulai dengan aksi yang biasa ia lakukan kala ia bingung . Ia akan menggaruk rambut brunette-nya lalu menghentakkan kecil kakinya kelantai .

Heechul tersenyum , ia suka melihat Donghae seperti ini . Bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri . Terlihat lucu .

"Sudahlah Hae , besok kau akan mengetahuinya ", Heechul seperti tak peduli dengan apa yang ada dihati Donghae saat ini . Lihat saja wajah cantik Heechul yang begitu tenang , berbeda dengan wajah Donghae yang menggambarkan kemurkaan dan kesengsaraan .

Murka kenapa ia tak bisa menolak pinta Heechul , dan sengsara melihat wajah Heechul yang santai . Seperti tak menggambarkan kecemasan atau apapun . Bukankah yang di ajak ketemuan itu dirinya , buat apa Donghae yang menanggungnya ?

Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya dengan kasar , "Hyuung, aku tak mau Hyuung, bagaimana kalau dia jelek , tua dan pervert ", ulang Donghae lagi , "Aku masih suci Hyung , aku masih suci , aku tak mau ternoda sedikitpun ", ujar Donghae dengan nada memelasnya . Heechul malah tertawa mendengarnya . Ada yang lucu ?

"Kau berciuman dengan Hyukjae ?", goda Heechul membuat Donghae mendelikkan matanya . Bagaimana Hyungnya itu bisa tahu . Pasti Hyungnya itu menguntit !

"Hanya dipipi, aku menciumnya dipipi , sebagai permintaan maafku karena aku tak bisa menerima cintanya ", Heechul hanya ber-oh ria menanggapinya . Ternyata Hyukjae telah membohonginya yang mengatakan kalau dia mencium Donghae dibibir . Oh iya , dari semua orang yang pernah ditemani Donghae , hampir keseluruhannya ingin menjalani hubungan lebih lanjut dengan Donghae . Namun Donghae tidak mau dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah bersuami .

Heechul mengusap punggung Donghae , "Tenanglah , dia masih muda , pasti kau bertanyakan dari mana aku tahu ?", Donghae mengangguk , " Dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia tengah menyelesaikan tugas homeschoolingnya , tak mungkinkan jika ia sudah tua ", lanjut Heechul .

Donghae mengangguk , "Tampan tidak ?", tanya Donghae lagi ,Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku tak tahu Hae, dialbumnya hanya ada enam foto , dan itu semua foto Kyuhyun , tag dari orang lainpun mengirimkan foto Kyuhyun ", Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya .

Setidaknya sosok yang akan ditemuinya mempunyai idola yang sama dengannya . Kyuhyun , Cho Kyuhyun penyanyi yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan bahkan hampir diseluruh mancanegara . Parasnya yang tampan dan senyumnya yang manis membuat hati Donghae terasa terpikat . Dan dalam waktu dekat ini , Kyuhyun akan mengadakan konser-nya di Tokyo Dome . Dimana Donghae tinggal didekat Kota itu .

Heechul menaikan satu alisnya , "Apa ?",tanyanya saat melihat Donghae menghapus senyum dibibir tipis pinknya .

"Apa dia gay Hyung ? Aku takut jika dia akan menyentuhku , dia membayar cukup mahal , tak mungkin jika aku hanya menemani minum atau sekedar jalan-jalan ", ujar Donghae pelan dan sepertinya ia benar-benar takut hal itu akan terjadi .

Heechul tersenyum , "Tenang , dia normal Hae ", Donghae membuka matanya lebar , "Jeongmal ?", Heechul mengangguk .

Tunggu ?

"Normal ?"

Heechul mengangguk , "Iya, dia normal , jadi ia tak mungkin menyentuhmu ", jawabnya . Donghae semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres , "Jika ia normal , buat apa dia memintaku yang seorang namja menemaninya Hyung ?", tanya Donghae heran .

Heechul menyeringai , "Siapa bilang kau menemuinya dalam wujud seorang namja ", Donghae membulatkan matanya yang kecil itu , "Jangan bilang kalau ka-"

"Kau akan menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja ! "

"ANNDDDWWWWAAAEEE "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ditengah malam , dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi . Donghae terduduk lemas di atas ranjang miliknya . Ia pun tanpa lelah memandangi baju kaos bewarna pink dengan motif bunga-bunga . Lalu rok mini sebatas paha , bewarna hitam dengan renda ditepinya . Sepasang sepatu ballet bewarna hitam yang terlihat mengkilap , mengingat kalau sepatu itu baru saja dibelikan oleh Hangeng – kekasih Hyungnya tercinta ( sampai-sampai Donghae ingin sekali menguburnya hidup-hidup ) . Lalu sebuah bando bewarna pink , kaca mata besar dan bulat dengan warna pink , lalu yang membuat Donghae ingin sekali mengacak-acak wajah Hyungnya adalah , saat ia melihat setumpuk peralatan make-up yang sudah dipastikan milik Hyungnya tertata begitu rapi di samping bajunya . Mulai dari _eye shadow pallete_ , lalu _wondeshine_ , _TWC_ ,_face powder ,_ _blush on , mascara , eye liner , eye brow_ , wig dan kuas make-up .

"Omo~, Hyungku benar-benar seorang yeoja ! kenapa tak dia saja yang menemui orang itu ", Donghae meremas-remas kaos pink yang akan dikenakannya esok malam .

Donghae membuang kaos itu kesembarang arah , "Tidak bisa sayang , aku kan sudah ada Hangeng , kau saja yang masih sendiri ", jawabnya mengikuti gaya dan nada Heechul .

Donghae berdiri diatas ranjangnya , lalu menginjak-injak rok dan sepatu , "Kalau begitu tak usah lagi menggunakan facebook hanya untuk membuatku susah saja ", ujar nya lagi .

Donghae seperti orang gila . Bertanya namun ia juga menjawab .

Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya , lalu menutup matanya , "Aiggoo, nasibku kenapa begini ya ?", Donghae membuka matanya lalu berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya .

Donghae tersenyum melihat sebuah foto didalam figura bercorak – nemo - , "Kau sangat tampan Kyu , sungguh ", ujar Donghae sambil mengusap-usap foto itu . Dia membayangkan kalau dia sedang mengusap wajah si tampan Kyuhyun .

Akhirnya ia menundukkan wajahnya , menyembunyikan merah-merah tomat dipipinya yang sedikit chubby itu .

Ia memandangi seluruh isi kamarnya . Semua dinding penuh dengan poster ' CHO KYUHYUN ' . Bukan hanya itu , dari selimut , bantal , guling lalu pernak-pernik dari kipas , tas , majalah , boneka miniature ' Kyuhyun ' , artikel dan topi semuanya Donghae memilikinya . Lihat , dia seperti seorang yeoja ~

Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun , maka dari itu dia rela ikut bersama Hyungnya , mengingat tempat tinggal Kyuhyun berada di Seoul . Siapa tahu saja dia dan Kyuhyun bisa bertemu .

Donghae kembali menuju ranjangnya yang terlihat imut itu . Imut karea pernahk-pernik nemo yang bergelantungan disisi ranjangnya .

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya , ia dekap bantal yang ada foto Kyuhyun , lalu kakinya mengapit boneka nemo yang hampir sebesar dirinya .

"Semoga besok adalah hari yang tidak bahagia ", ucapnya sebelum dirinya memejamkan matanya . Tentu tidak bahagia bukan , besok dirinya harus menyamar sebagai seorang yeoja .

"Good night Kyu and nemo", ucapnya sebelum dirinya melayang kea lam lain dalam tidurnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sesosok namja tampan tengah duduk santai didalam mobilnya . Sosok itu seperti mengabaikan suara riuh dari arah mobilnya . Yah~ , mengabaikan teriakan para fans yang terus saja memanggil dirinya . Namun , dia malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri . Sibuk dengan kekasih setianya – psp .

"Lihat Kyu, fans mu makin banyak saja ", ujar manajer Leeteuk – kepada artisnya dan sekaligus sahabatnya – Cho Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat kecil ujung bibirnya , menandakan dia cukup senang atas prestasinya itu . Matanya tak lepas dari layar psp-nya .

Leeteuk maklum denga sifat Kyuhyun yang ia tahu diluar kepalanya , susah untuk mengekspresikan hatinya .

"Baiklah ", Leeteuk menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjauh dari kerumunan para fans yang semakin gila . Kyuhyun melirik sekilas dari kaca spion , betapa banyak fans yang mengejar dirinya .

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya , lalu mengambil ponsel didalam saku jaketnya seteah ia menyimpan benda kesayangannya itu .

Leeteuk melirik kea rah Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengetikka kata-kata dilayar ponselnya .

"Kau _facebook_-an ?",tanya Leeteuk , Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapinya . Leeteuk hanya ber-oh ria .

Kyuhyun terpesona akan kemanisan wajah seseorang namja , ia mendownload foto seseorang itu yang ia temukan didalam album seseorang yang akan ditemuinya besok .

Ia buka memalui galeri fotonya , "Sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja ", ucapnya pelan karena ia takut seseorang disampingnya akan mendengarnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Heechul masuk kedalam kamar Donghae dengan rasa lelah yang luar biasa menyerang tubuhnya . Mungkin karena ada pertempuan dirinya dengan Hangengn tadi malam .

Heechul berjalan mendekati ranjang Donghae , "Hae sayang banguun , kau tak sekolah ?", Heechul menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Donghae .

"Lima menit lagi Hyung", gumamnya pelan . Heechul mendudukan dirinya disamping tubuh Donghae , ia pandangi seluruh isi kamar Donghae .

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya , "Ck,ck,ck, gila , adikku benar-benar gila '', ucapnya tak percaya saat melihat poster Kyuhyun lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya . Seperti ada beberapa poster yang baru, mungkin Donghae dbelikan secara gratis oleh seseorang yang kemarin ditemuinya .

Heechul merogoh ponsel saku depan baju piyamanya , "Marcus Cho ", gumamnya pelan saat ia mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa ' **Marcus Cho dan 5 orang lainnya juga mengomentari foto anda ' .**

"Donghae-ah ?", ucapnya kala melihat foto Donghae yang menjadi pusat perhatan Marcus Cho .

Heechul menepuk pelan keningnya , "Oh astaga ", ujarnya . Dirinya lupa kalau semua album miliknya semua adalah foto Donghae . Baginya wajah Donghae begitu manis untuk ' dijual ' . Terlalu dan sangat menggemaskan .

Heechul mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk membalas komentar Marcus .

' **Yeah~, dia adikku , sangat manis bukan ? uhh ^^ , menggemaskan '**

Heechul terkikik saat ia memfoto Donghae yang sedang tertidur dan langsung ia _upload_ ke _Fb_ . Baginya , itu tidak masalah . Tak ada yang perlu dipusingkan . Marcus Cho normal bukan ? Jadi dia tak mungkin ingin bertemu dengan Donghae yang seorang – gay – sama dengan dirinya . Lagipula , saat sosok itu mulai macam-macam dengan Donghae ( missal kebohongan Donghae terbongkar ) , bukankah Donghae seorang namja ? Tentu dia merasa jijik bukan ? Nah, itulah yang ada didalam otak iblis Heechul .

Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat mendengar tawa setan masuk kedalam telinganya . Donghae mengucek matanya lucu , " Apa yang kau tertawakan Hyuung ?",tanya Donghae tidak jelas , karena ia berbicara sambil menguap .

Heechul mencubit pipi adiknya dengan gemas , "Tidak ada apa-apa , cepat sana mandi ", Heechulpun segera turun dari ranjang Donghae tak lupa ia kecup pipi Donghae . Hal itu sudah dia lakukan sejak Donghae memilih tinggal bersamanya . Yah, hampir 7 tahun ia tak bertemu dengan adik tercintanya itu .

Donghae menyipitkan matanya , "Dasar orang gila ", sungutnya kesal . Ia pun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi . Tak lupa ia benamkan satu kecupan dibibir Kyuhyun – poster yang ukurannya paling jumo diantara yang lainnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berjalan riang menuju kelasnya . Sepanjang jalan itulah semua mata tertuju padanya . Banyak orang yang beranggapan kalau Donghae itu adalah yeoja tomboy . Bayangkan saja , tubuh yang dimilki Donghae terbilang imut , 170cm , untuk ukuran seorang yeoja itu sudah tinggi sekali . Dengan tubuhnya yang mulus dan putih bersih tidak salah kalau ia sering disangka sebagai seorang yeoja . Apalagi wajah Donghae yang sungguh manis dan bibirnya yang pink sexy itu . Banyak teman yeoja-nya yang ingin sekali mencari lips gloss yang mirip sekali dengan warna bibir Donghae . Dan yang lebih parah , Donghae pernah ditembak ditengah lapangan basket oleh Hoobaenya . Donghae senang , tapi saat dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan ' NOONA ' , dengan mutlak Donghae berkata ' TIDAK , AKU SEORANG NAMJA ' .

Donghae mendudukan dirinya di kursinya. Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah belakang saat ada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya .

"Apa Min Hyung ?",tanya Donghae sambil menaikan satu alisnya . Sungmin – salah satu sahabat Donghae menunjukkan sebuah kertas didepan wajah Donghae .

Donghae membulatkan matanya , "ITUKAN TIKET KONSER KYUHYUN ", Donghae langsung merebut tiket dari tangan Sungmin .

Sungmin tersenyum , "Hmh, Siwon yang membelikan untukku ", ujar Sungmin bangga . Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya , "Senangnya dirimu Hyuung ", ujar Donghae pelan . Tak bisa disangkalkan , Sungmin sungguh beruntung mempunyai namjachingu yang sangat kaya raya dan juga sangat tampan . Oh ~ , andai dulu Donghae tidak jual mahal atau lebih tepat hatinya terpesona akan hadirnya Siwon disisinya dan menerima ' cinta ' dari Siwon . Pasti saat ini dirinya hidup dengan uang yang berlimpah . Nah lho, ketularan Hyungnya kan ?

"Makanya Hae, cari sana namja tampan juga kaya ", Donghae melempar tiket itu ke wajah Sungmin , "Aku tak mungkin dengan sembarangan mencari kekasih Hyuung ", Donghae membalik kursinya , hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin . Lehernya terasa sakit .

"Bukankah katanya kau bertemu dengan namja-namja tampan juga kaya , kenapa tak kau pacari saja semuanya ?", tanya Sungmin heran . Ia tahu semua rahasia Donghae dari a-z . Dari Donghae yang takut dengan hal gelap , sampai Donghae yang selalu mendapatkan uang dari hasil bertemu dan menemani (dalam batas wajar ) pada setiap kenalan Hyungnya di Facebook . Cukup aneh , namun itulah kenyataannya . Padahal mereka baru bertemu satu bulan . Yah, Donghae selalu curhat ini itu pada Sungmin .

Donghae menempelkan pipinya diatas meja , "Tak bisa Hyung, aku tak bisa sembarangan memberi cintaku yang begitu tulus ini Hyung kepada orang asing ", ujar Donghae yang terdengar seperti ungkapan hatinya .

Sungmin tersenyum , "Kalau Kyuhyun menyukaimu , bagaimana ?", Donghae mengangkat wajahanya , menatap Sungmin dengan senyum yang terkembang dan wajah cerianya , "Aku mau, aku mau ", jawabnya berulang-ulang .

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas , "Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin memberikan cintamu pada orang asing ?",tanya Sungmin mengingat pernyataan Donghae sebelumnya .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak, dia bukan orang asing, aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik Hyuung , dia suka akan psp , dia pintar , tampan , makanan kesukaannya seafood sama denganku Hyuung , lalu dia ", bla, bla, bla , Donghae menjelaskan dengan semangatnya .

Sungmin menghela nafas berat , lalu menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya , "Aku salah bertanya ", sesalnya .

Donghae kalau berhubungan dengan namanya ' Cho Kyuhyun ' bisa lupa diri dan waktu . Ia juga dengan ikhlas menjelaskan ke semua orang , tentang riwayat hidup seorang idolanya itu sampai muluntya berbusa.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ff baru nih dari saya …**

**Baru lagi dan lagi, yang lain aja masih banyak yang belum Fin ! **

**Tapi sudahlah , taka pa bukan ?**

**Kyuhae ff ,**

**Mind RnR please ^^ ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Gara-gara Facebook ?

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Main Cast : Kyuhae

Sub Cast : Lee Sungmin dan yang lainnya ' hint ' .

Genre : Romance, humor, boy x boy

Rated : T

Disclaimmer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME ~ Donghae hanya milik Eunhyuk seorang dan Eunhae milik Eunhae shipper :p

Sumarry : Heechul si namja cantik berkenalan dengan seseorang namja tampan bernama Marcus Cho melalui jejaring social ' fb ' , buruknya dia mengaku seorang yeoja . Alhasil saat Marcus ingin bertemu , Dongsaeng satu-satunya lah yang dipaksa untuk menemui Marcus . Sialnya , dia menyuruh Donghae untuk menyamar sebagai seorang yeoja . Tanpa sepengatuan keduanya , mereka telah ditipu . Gila~

.

Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ini gila , tak dapat dipercaya "

Untuk berjuta kalinya kalimat takjub itu terucap dari bibir mungil milik Donghae . Sungguh , dirinya heran dengan dirinya sendiri . Bukan hanya dirinya , melainkan Hyung tercintanya – Heechul yang sedari tadi menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini ia liat .

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , untuk menghadap Heechul . Wajahnya terliat sedih atau heran , oh entahlah . Haruskah ia bangga saat dirinya dikatakan ' cantik , sangat cantik ' untuk ukuran seorang namja ?

Heechul berjalan menghampiri Donghae lalu mengelus pipi Donghae yang sudah dirias dengan make up soft natural .

"Kau benar-benar cantik Hae, bagaimana kalau kau jadi seorang yeoja saja hm ?", Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan tak waras dari Heechul .

Donghae menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah dikuncir Heechul sedemikian rupa , "Kau ini Hyuung , arrggghhh", Donghae mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang dengan tatapan yang tajam diarahkan untuk Hyungnya yang tersenyum setan .

"Ini demi Kyuhyun , kau ingin bertemu dengannya kan ?",tanya Heechul yang dianggukan oleh Donghae , "Ya Hyung , ingin sekali , kenapa sampai saat ini aku dan dia tak pernah bertemu?",tanya Donghae yang dijawab Heechul dengan cara mengangkat bahu – mana ku tau ?-

Heecul berjongkok , memakaikan sepatu ballet untuk Donghae . Ia tersenyum lantas berdiri , ia pandangi sekali lagi wajah dan keadaan diri Donghae saat ini .

Benar-benar cantik !

Heechul merogoh saku celananya saat ia rasakan ponselnya bergetar .

**Marcus Cho mengomentari status anda .**

Heechul tersenyum saat membaca apa yang dikirimkan Marcus Cho untuknya . Ia mengangkat kepalanya , lalu menatap Donghae dengan lurus tanpa menghapus senyumnya . Senyum yang diartikan Donghae, sebagai seringai setan .

"Dia sudah menunggumu di pinggiran Sungai Han ", ujar Heechul yang membuat mata Donghae membulat lucu .

"Itukan tempat sunyi Hyung , ayolah , bagaimana kalau aku diperkosa ?", tanya Donghae yang membuat Heecul tertawa , "Tidak mungkin sayang , dia normal , normal , tak mungkin memperkosamu , kecuali kau benar-benar seorang yeoja ", jelas Heechul disela-sela tawanya yang menjengkelkan hati Donghae hingga ke akar .

Donghae mengambil tas cantik bewarna pink , lalu memukulkan ke kepala Hyungnya itu dengan cukup keras .

"Aku pergi!"

"Buahawawhahaah "

Heechul semakin memperkeras tawanya , padahal sama sekali tak ada hal lucu yang terjadi . Mungkin , pukulan Donghae tepat mengenai kepalanya dan membuat otaknya sedikit bergeser .

Donghae menghentakkan kakinya sebelum dirinya keluar dari kamar milik Hyungnya itu .

"Menyebalkan , menyebalkan , menyebalkan ", gerutunya sepanjang jalan . Diapun mengutuk Hyungnya dengan berbagai macam do'a . Ah~, walau tak benar-benar Donghae ucapkan .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun memasang jaket tebalnya bewarna hitam , lalu menutup reseletignya hingga sebatas dagu . Tak lupa ia mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan masker . Ia menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk .

"Kau serius untuk menemuinya eoh ?",tanya Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang kini kembali memfokuskan diri dengan sebuah ponsel ditangannya .

Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Hm , aku penasaran dengannya Hyung", jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya . Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Kyuhyun .

"Bukankah yang kau suka bukan dia , melainkan adiknya , kenapa kau harus menemuinya ?",Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya Pertanyaan Leeteuk yang bertubi membuat dirinya harus mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kea rah Leeteuk .

"Mungkin saja dengan aku bertemu dengannya , aku bisa bertanya dengan adik laki-lakinya itu ", Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja nakas , lalu berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk yang menatapnya diam tanpa suara .

"Besok aku free kan ?",tanya Kyuhyun saat diambang pintu kamarnya , Leeteuk mengangguk , "Hmh ", jawabnya singkat , "Oh tunggu ", Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya , masi diambang pintu .

"Buat apa kau bilang kau normal jika kau menyukai adiknya ?", sontak pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun menggaruk pelipisnya .

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya , "Entahlah Hyung , aku juga tak tahu ", ungkapnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Leetuk yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Selama perjalanan Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah seseorang yang sangat disukainya itu . Ia berpikir , apa yang diucapkan Leeteuk baru saja ada benarnya . Kenapa dia harus berbohong ? Padahal diakan tidak normal ?

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya , lalu berjalan menghampiri pagar pembatas di Sungai Han . Keadaannya cukup dingin , wajar saja , saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam .

Ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya , "Dia ini yeoja atau namja ? kenapa aku tak bisa membedakannya ?",tanya Kyuhyun pada hatinya sendiri .

…

Donghae terus saja berjalan dengan langkah cepat . Dirinya tengah dihantui rasa takut yang berlebihan . Donghae sesekali membalikkan tubuhnya kea rah belakang , saat ia merasa bahwa ada orang yang mengikuti dirinya . Inilah yang sebenarnya ditakutkan oleh dirinya . Diperkosa ? Ya . Bukan dengan Marcus Cho melainkan oleh orang lain .

Diapun berlari , "Uh~, kenapa sangat sepi sekali ", gumamnya pelan . Ia pun bernafas lega saat saat ia sudah melihat sebuah mobil bewarna hitam terparkir begitu cantik . Ia pun segera berlari untuk menghampiri pemiliknya . Namun sebelumnya , ia berkaca sebentar . Ia ambil kaca milik Hyungnya , llau merapikan make upnya yang berantakan . Ia mengoleskan _wondershine _bewarna pink pada bibirnya yang tipi situ . Mengkilap dan semakin membuatnya terlihat sexy .

"Hwaiting!", teriaknya dalam hati . Iapun sekilas memperbaiki rok yang menutupi bagian bawahnya .

…

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya saat ia mendengar langkah seseorang . Ia cukup terpesona melihat seseorang yeoja cantik yang berdiri anggun dihadapannya saat ini .

"Annyeong ", Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun menatapnya . Ia tersenyum , "Apa anda menunggu lama ?",tanya Donghae ramah ,dan Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak ", jawabnya singkat dan terdengar kurang jelas karena dirinya masih menggunakan masker .

Donghae menatap namja tinggi dihadapannya saat ini . Wajahnya tak bisa terbaca dengan jelas . Namun kenapa perawakannya mirip dengan Kyuhyun ? Idolanya ?

Keduanya diselimuti oleh keheningan . Karena memang tak ada yang berani memulai sebuah percakapan . Mereka berdua tengah diliputi oleh rasa gugup .

Donghae mengusap lengannya , ia merasakan kult halusnya tengah disapa oleh angin malam . Sejuk namun terlampau dingin . Kyuhyun yang menyadari itupun dengan cepat membuka jaket miliknya , lalu memasangkan jaketnya pada tubuh Donghae yang lebih pendek darinya itu . Dan membiarkan tubuhnya hanya terbalutkan kemeja panjang kotak-kotak .

"Huh"

Donghae terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu . Sungguh , secuil sikap baik namja yang diketahui bernama Marcus Cho ini mampu merebut perhatiannya . Secuil ? Tentu , bukankah namja dihadapannya ini normal ?

Donghae merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar tidak enak . Dingin bukan hanya menyapa tangannya yang kini sudah aman berkat jaket tebal Kyuhyun , melainkan bagian kakinya . Bukankah dia hanya menggunakan rok mini ? Sial !

'_Ini semua ulahmu Hyung, awas saja kalau aku sakit !', _bathin Donghae . Donghae menatap Marcus dengan , "Hm , bisa kita masuk dimobilmu ", Donghae cepat-cepat memperbaiki ucapannya , "Maksudku, hmh, ak-aku , kedingininan ", Donghae menundukkan wajahnya dan bergumam lirih .

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis , entah kenapa yeoja mungil dihadapannya ini , begitu lucu dan menggemaskan . Dan wajah yeoja itu mengingatkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang ia sukai . Ah~, tentu saja , bukankah mereka bersaudara .

Kyuhyun mengamit jari-jemari Donghae , "Kita masuk ke dalam mobilku saja ", Donghae mengangkat wajahnya sambil memandangi jari-jari Kyuhyun yang begitu erat menggenggam erat jemarinya . Kenapa saat ini jantung Donghae berdetak tak normal . Aneh ? Tidak . Bukankah wajar jika dirinya menyukai namja disampingnya kini . Dia tak normal bukan ! Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sedag mengutuk dirinya sendiri . Kenapa darahnya berdesir lebih cepat dan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kuat dan keras . Ada apa ?

'_Dia yeoja , dan kenapa aku seperti ini ?'_

Jujur , Kyuhyun tak pernah menyukai siapapun didalam hidupnya . Dulu dia pernah menyukai seseorang , cinta pertamanya dan dia adalah seorang namja . Namun sayang , namja itu sudah meninggal karena suatu penyakit . Sejak saat itu ia menutup diri dari siapapun . Kelainan orientasi seksualitas sudah ia rasakan saat dirinya masih kecil . Dia sudah tak tertarik dengan namanya yeoja . Tidak sama sekali . Saat ini dia terpesona dengan seorang namja , yang tidak lain adalah Donghae , adik dari seseorang yang kini ada disampingnya . Tapi kenapa seseorang yeoja disampingnya kini , membuat dirinya seperti melihat wajah Donghae saat pertama kalinya . Gugup , senang dan oh entahlah . Tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata .

"Kau haus ?",tanya Kyuhyun yang dianggukan lucu oleh Donghae . Donghae tersenyum , "Gomawo ", ucapnya sambil menyesap sebuah kotak susu .

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kea rah Donghae , dia sempat berpikir . Mungkinkah saat ini ia sudah normal ? Tidak, tidak .

"Chuliie "

"-"

"Chuliie", Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan nada suaranya saat Donghae sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya . Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya .

"Chuliieee", Donghae tersentak kaget saat mendengar Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak , "Kau kenapa ?", tanya Donghae khawatir . Kyuhyun memandang dirinya sinis . Namun Donghae sama sekali tak melihatnya , bukankah Kyuhyun masih menggunakan kaca mata hitam .

Di dalam mobil itupun tak begitu terang , hanya sebuah cahaya lampu jalan yang menyinari kedua insane itu .

"Aku memanggilmu ", ujar Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sebelumnya . Donghae mengerutkan keningnya , "Kapan ? aku tak mendengar ", kilah Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya .

"Aku memanggilmu berulang-ulang", keluh Kyuhyun , "Atau mungkin namamu di facebok berbeda dengan nama sebenarmu ?", Donghae menghentikan acara menyesap susu itu . Lalu melirik ke arah Kyuhyun , "Tidak , tidak , heheh", Donghae tertawa garing menjawabnya .

Kyuhyun sedikit curiga dengan yeoja dihadapannya ini . Saat didunia maya , seorang Chuliie akan banyak membahas suatu masalah . Sampai kadang Kyuhyun malas untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya . Tapi kenapa untuk saat ini, di dunia nyata seorang Chuliie seperti tak ada . Atau mungkin ..

Kyuhyun menyeringai , " Oh iya , kenapa kau membuat status dengan kata-kata itu ?",tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae menatap ke arahnya . Donghae berpikir sejenak , _'Status apa ?', _pikir Donghae .

'_Apa yang harus ku jawab Tuhan , uh~, tamatlah riwayatmu Lee Donghae'_

"Kau kenapa ? ",tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Donghae berubah pucat . Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak apa-apa ", jawab Donghae lalu menundukkan wajahnya . Sungguh , kenapa saat ini ia merasa ketakutan . Mungkinkah penyamarannya akan terbongkar ? Tidak uang , dan hilanglah sudah tiket konser untuk bisa menonton Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis , "Kau punya adik laki-laki ?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi , dan Donghae mengangguk , "Ya", jawabnya singkat tanpa memandang wajah Kyuhyun .

"Donghwa?"

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun membuka kaca matanya , ia tatap mata Donghae , "Adikmu bernama Donghwa kan ?", Donghae meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah .

Donghwa ? Nama siapa itu . Mungkinkah Heechul menyamarkan semua identitas ?

Donghae mengangguk ragu , " Iya , namanya Donghwa , iya , Donghwa ", ucap Donghae berkali-kali agar meyakinkan Kyuhyun agar mempercayainya .

Pikiran Kyuhyun benar , bahwa seseorang yeoja yang ada bersamanya kini bukanlah seorang Chuliie . Bukankah Kyuhyun tahu , kalau nama adik seorang Chullie adalah Donghae ?

Kyuhyun membuka maskernya , "Mianhae , kalau aku juga menipumu ", Donghae membulatkan matanya saat melihat apa yang saat ini ada dihadapannya . Dadanya terasa sesak , karena bra sialan dan juga karena jantungnya yang semakin berdetak tiga kali lebi cepat .

"K-kyuhyun", lirih Donghae , dan Kyuhyun tersenyum , "Kau bukan Chuliie yang aku kenal di fb kan ? Sebaiknya kau pulanglah , dan ini ", Kyuhyun mengasihkan selembar kertas yang sudah dipastikan itu adalah cek dengan nominal angka yang tidak sedikit .

Perlahan air mata Donghae mengallr , bukan karena malu karena penyamarannya terbongkar melainkan , dirinya harus mengubur dalam-dalam impian untuk bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun . Dia NORMAL !

Kyuhyun yang melihat air mata di wajah Donghae ingin sekali menghapusnya , ingin sekali . Namun , atas motif apa ?

Donghae tersenyum di sela-sela tangisnya , "Mianhae telah menipumu , maafkan aku dan juga Hyungku , maafkan ", Donghae langsung keluar begitu saja . Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berpikir . Mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja diucapkan Donghae .

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya , "Maafkan aku dan juga Hyungku ? Hyung ? ", Kyuhyun memandangi tubuh Donghae yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya , "Bukankah dia seorang yeoja , buat apa dia mengucapkan Hyung , bukan Eonni , bukankah mereka sama-sama yeoja ?", Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya .

Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya , "Tunggu ? Hyung ? Apa mungkin mereka berdua adalah seorang namja , dan , dan , jika yang tadi bukan Chuliie, berarti itu adalah adiknya , Donghae , yah , Donghae ", Kyuhyun segera menjalankan mobilnya guna mengejar Donghae yang kini entah dimana .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae terus saja berlari ditengah gelapnya malam . Jangan lupakan dengan tangisannya , ia pun meremas cek yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun dengan sangat kuat .

Ia memilih duduk disalah satu kursi dipinggir jalan , ia mendekap tubuhnya yang masih terbalutkan oleh jaket tebal Kyuhyun .

"Hiikkkss,ternyata dia, hhikkss normal , normal , hhikkkss", Donghae menghapus bulir-bulir air matanya yang memupuk di pelupuk matanya . Lalu ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada Hyungnya .

**To : Chullie Hyung**

**Hyung T.T , rahasia kita terbongkar , aku sedih Hyung , kau tahu, ternyata dia juga menipu kita . Dia sebenarnya adalah Kyuhyun , CHO KYUHYUN . Yang membuatku rasanya ingin bunuh diri , dia normal .. T.T **

Donghae menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya , membiarkan make upnya luntur terhapuskan oleh ribuan air mata .

"Heeii anak maniss ", Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , nafasnya menjadi tersengal-sengal saat melihat tiga orang namja bertubuh besar kini tengah mendekatinya . Yang membuat Donghae semakin takut adalah, tiga orang namja itu tengah mabuk . Lihatlah , sebotol minuman yang tengah dipegang salah satu dari ketiganya . Lalu bau alkohol yang membuat Donghae harus menutup kuat hidungnya .

Salah satu dari ketiganya mendekati Donghae, lalu meremas pundak Donghae , "Ah, lepaskan , lepaskannn , toloonggg ", Donghae menjerit gelisah saat dua yang lainnya kini tengah memegangi tangan dan juga kakinya .

"Hikkss, lepaskan aku , aku seorang namja , lepaskan akuuu!", teriak Donghae teredam oleh bekapan tangan dari namja jangkung berwajah bengis .

"Aku tak peduli kau namja atau yeoja , tubuhmu benar-benar indah, dan aku suka ini ", Donghae menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya saat seseorang yang memegangi kakinya menyingkap rok yang ia kenakan .

…

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya , mencari ke setiap sudut jalan .

"Kemana dia ?",tanyanya entah kepada siapa saat ini . Tak ada orang , jalanan sangat sepi . Mungkin karena ini masih disekitar jalan menuju Sungai Han .

"Oh Hyung , bisa kau bantu aku , ya, aku ada di Sungai Han , oh baiklah", Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya lalu memasukkan kedalam saku celananya .

Kyuhyun pun kembali menjalankan laju mobilnya , "Ah , kenapa hati ini tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah ya ", ungkapnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak didalam hatinya .

Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar , "Chuliie", ia pun segera membuka pesan pribadi yang dikirimkan Chuliie untuknya .

**Miahae , maafkan atas kelancanganku telah menipumu , tapi kau juga menipu kami bukan ? Oh iya , bisakah kau mencari Donghae untukku ? Aku sedang berada di Rumah Sakit , setelah aku mendapatkan pesan singkat darinya , tiba-tiba ponselnya sudah tidak aktif . Aku hanya takut dia kenapa-kenapa , jujur , hatiku tidak tenang .**

Kyuhyun merasakan gemuruh direlung hatinya . Ia memejamkan matanya , "Berati benar , pantas saja aku merasakan hal lain dihati ini saat menyentuhnya ", Kyuhyun kembali melajukan kendaraannya . Namun tiba-tiba ia memberhentikan mobilnya dengan mendadak saat mendengar sebuah teriakan yang ia kenal . Suara yang beberapa saat lalu ia dengar .

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah pucat ,dan tubuhnya menjadi tegang .

"Donghae"

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Info ::::: BIC CHAPTER 4 update chinguu ( Kihae ff )**

**Ahh~, akhirnya ini update juga , mianhae kalau lama ya , dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo (s) , gk ada waktu buat ngediiittt … ^^ , V**

**Mind RnR pleaseee … ? :D**

**Buat yang udah review , mianhae gk bisa balas satu" , tapi aku membaca semua review dari kalian semuanya …**

**Fishy Lover ~ elfsihy ~ nnaglow ~ haelfishy ~ Kim Haemi ~ shetea ~ KittYoongFisHae ~ Hae ~ Devilblood ~ Cutefish ~ Arum Fishy ~ Anonymouss ~ HaeUKE ~ Liu HeeHee ~ LulluBee ~ Arum Junie ~ Amandhharu0522 ~ Cho Kyura ~ Phie-Desu ~ haexhyuk ~ cacing kawat ~ Dew'yellow ~ Yulika ~**

**Thanks for you all readers … ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Gara-gara Facebook ?

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Main Cast : Kyuhae

Sub Cast : Lee Sungmin dan yang lainnya ' hint ' .

Genre : Romance, humor, boy x boy

Rated : T

Disclaimmer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME ~ Donghae milik saya dan Eunhyuk :p

Sumarry : Heechul si namja cantik berkenalan dengan seseorang namja tampan bernama Marcus Cho melalui jejaring social ' fb ' , buruknya dia mengaku seorang yeoja . Alhasil saat Marcus ingin bertemu , Dongsaeng satu-satunya lah yang dipaksa untuk menemui Marcus . Sialnya , dia menyuruh Donghae untuk menyamar sebagai seorang yeoja . Tanpa sepengatuan keduanya , mereka telah ditipu . Gila~

.

Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suasana malam tampak tak bersahabat . Lihatlah , derasnya hujan yang mengguyur hampir seluruh kota di Seoul . Dan jangan lupakan gemuruh petir yang saling bersahut , ikut meramaikan suasana malam yang pekat ini .

Hampir dua jam berlalu , dan hujan pun tak kunjung berhenti .

Di sebuah gang kecil , terdapat beberapa drum yang cukup besar . Bersembunyilah seseorang namja manis yang tidak lain adalah Donghae . Tubuhnya menggigil sangat kuat . Bagaimana tidak ? Tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya . Hanya celana pendek sebatas , setengah paha . Ingatkan kalau dia sebelumnya menggunakan rok mini ?

Keadaannya cukup membuat hati terenyuh melihatnya .

Disudut bibirnya , terdapat luka robek . Sepertinya itu adalah luka yang ia dapat dari tiga preman yang hendak berbuat tak senonoh dengannya . Lalu , tangan dan kakinya pun berdarah , mungkin itu adalah luka yang ia dapat saat berlari melewati akar-akar kayu . Mengingat dirinya tak menggunakan alas kaki .

Untung saja , dirinya bisa menyelamatkan diri kala ketiga preman itu sedang kedatangan tamu , mungkin bosnya . Dalam kesempatan itulah , Donghae gunakan untuk meloloskan dirinya . Tak mudah , ia harus melompati sebuah jendela yang cukup sempit , untuk ukuran tubuhnya . Hingga , saat ia melewatinya , pinggiran kaca nan tajampun melukai lengannya .

Tidak apa , asal dia bisa keluar dari gudang tersebut .

Donghae menarik kedua kakinya , menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pada lututnya . Hingga , satu isakan terdengar cukup menyakitkan . Air mata yang ia simpan saat dirinya dalam bahaya . Air mata yang tak bisa tertuangkan , kini bisa tertumpah kala dirinya merasa sudah aman .

Belum .

Dirinya belum sepenuhnya aman . Dia bingung harus kemana , saat dirinya tak tahu , dimana ini ? Apalagi ponselnya yang hilang entah kemana .

"Hikks, hhikkss"

Donghae menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar suara petir yang sangat keras menyambar . Haripun semakin larut , longlongan anjing malam terdengar menakutkan .

"Kyuhyun , hhikkss, hiikk, Kyuhyun"

Apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini , sehingga nama Kyuhyun yang terlontar ? Dia berdoa semoga Kyuhyun bisa menemukannya dan membawanya pulang .

Apa hubungan Kyuhyun dengannya ? Tidak ada bukan ? Namun , salakah Donghae jika mengharapkannya ?

Tubunya lelah .

Ia sakit .

Ia kedinginan .

Ia takut .

Ia ingin pulang .

Ia merasakan kalau kepalanya tengah diputar-putar dan dihantam oleh benda tajam juga keras . Hingga ia meringis ditengah tangisannya , "Uh~ , hhikkss, Kyuhyun", ia pun memejamkan matanya , berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi terburuknya .

Mulai dari dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun , dan mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun normal . Itu menyakitkan !

Dia harus bertarung melawan ketiga preman bejat yang hampir menikmati tubuh mulusnya .

Dan , semua ini gara-gara Heechul , gara-gara facebook sialan itu .

Namun Donghae tidak menyalahakan Hyungnya . Ini bukan kesalahan Hyungnya . Karena bagaimanapun , tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dan apa yang terjadi sedetik setelah ini .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya , menelusuri hampir kesudut taman . Ia melirik ke jam tangan miliknya , "Jam 2", gumamnya pelan . Ia pun segera menghentikan mobilnya , "Ini semua gara-gara ku ", iapun mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam silam .

Andai saja , waktu Kyuhyun tak membongkar penyamaran Donghae . Mungkin , Donghae masih berasamanya atau mungkin sudah pulang ke rumahnya .

Bagaiamana Kyuhyun tahu kalau Donghae tidak ada dirumah ? Baru saja Heechul menghubungi , dia mengatakan kalau Donghae belum pulang . Dan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersalah .

Orang yang ia sukai dalam bahaya . Ditengah malam dan hujan deras . Donghae sendiri , dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi .

Kyuhyun menyapukan pandangannya disekitar taman tersebut . Sunyi , tentu saja bukankah ini sudah sangat larut malam ? Bahkan sudah hampir pagi .

Kyuhyun mematikan lampu mobilnya , saat ia melihat dari kejauhan walau tidak terlalu jelas . Karena mungkin , terhalang oleh ribuan rintik hujan diluar sana . Ada beberapa orang tengah berkumpul dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang .

"Siapa mereka ?"

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun melihat keanehan dari beberapa orang tersebut . Terlebih mereka , merelakan tubuh mereka kehujanan ditengah malam .

Hingga akhirnya , ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti beberapa orang tersebut . Namun sebelumnya , ia sudah meminta kepada manajernya , Leeteuk untuk menghubungi polisi jika dirinya tak menghubungi selama 20 menit .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya , pandangannya buram . Hingga ia harus mengusap air matanya dengan sedikit lembut . Lebih tepatnya dengan gerakan yang benar-benar lemah . Ia pun merasakan kalau matanya benar-benar berat untuk dibuka . Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap memaksanya terbuka .

Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya , namun tubuhnya benar-benar terasa kaku .

Hujan sudah sedikit lebih reda , daripada sebelumnya . Dengan susah payah ia bangun , "Ugh~", ia memegangi kepalanya saat ia merasakan sakit dan berat yang luar biasa .

Ia harus kuat . Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini .

Ia memejamkan matanya , dan membiarkan air hujan bercampur jadi satu dengan air matanya .

"Kau harus kuat Lee Donghae", gumamnya dengan bergetar .

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai . Ia pun hampir jatuh , kalau saja tak sebuah lengan menahannya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Heechul terus meruntuki kebodohan dirinya ,saat ia tahu adik satu-satunya dalam bahaya .

"Sudah Chullie , jangan salahkan dirimu ", Hangeng sedih melihat Heechul yang terus menangis sambil berteriak disamping dirinya .

Hampir tiga jam, dirinya melakukan pencarian Donghae dan belum menemukan hasilnya .

Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan air matanya yang berlinang , "Aku tak tahu Donghae dimana saat ini , aku merasakan dia daam bahaya Hangeng , dalam bahaya", Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan jaketnya , "Ini salahku , salahku ", lanjutnya lagi .

Hangeng hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Heechul yang tidak berubah sejak dirumah sakit tadi . Ia tahu kalau Heechul sangat mencintai Donghae .

…

Donghae menangis saat sebuah tangan membengkap mulutnya dengan sangat kuat . Donghae berteriak , namun teriakannya itu hanya terdengar gumaman pelan yang terpecahkan oleh petir yang menyambar .

"Hahah, percuma anak manis , tak ada orang selain kita disini ", seseorang yang lain , yang bertubuh dengan banyak tattoo menghembuskan nafasnya tepat ditelinga Donghae . Hal itu , membuat Donghae semakin menangis dan menhentakkan-hentakkan kakinya .

Dua orang lainnya , yang hanya diam memandangi kedua temannya tertawa saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan terpancar dari wajah Donghae .

Dua orang yang hanya diam dan berdiri , mendekati kedua temannya dan mulai melakukan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda .

Mereka mulai menurunkan celana Donghae , namun sebisa mungkin Donghae mempertahankannya . Ada juga yang mulai menghisap kedua nipple pink Donghae dan membuat jejak kissmark dikulitnya yang putih tanpa noda itu .

Donghae tak bisa melakukan apapun . Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah , dan kepalanya sungguh terasa pusing .

'Kyuhyun tolong aku '

Hanya itu yang ada didalam benaknya saat ini .

…

Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya saat ia kehilangan jejak ke empat orang yang mencurigakan . Diapun menghentikan langkahanya , saat ia mendengar tawa yang cukup keras masuk kedalam telinganya .

Apalagi saat ini , hanya rintikan hujan yang menemani nya .

Kyuhyun dengan langkah hati-hati , mencari darimana sumber suara itu datang . Hingga langkahnya terhenti , dan perlahan ia merasakan kalau hatinya memanas ditengah dingin tubuhnya .

Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri , orang yang ia sukai kini tengah terhimpit oleh dua orang bertubuh besar , dari depan dan belakang . Sedangkan dua orang yang lain , berusaha melepas celana Donghae .

Tanpa basa-basi , Kyuhyun berlari dan mulai menarik baju seseorang yang kini berusaha menyentuh area sensitive Donghae .

Bugh

Bugh

Terjadi perkelahian antara Kyuhyun dengan tiga orang yang tubuhnya , mungkin kurang lebih dengannya . Ia menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah , "Lepaskan dia ", ujar Kyuhyun dan terdengar seperti perintah kepada seseorang yang kini masih membengkap mulut Donghae .

Donghae menangis haru , melihat idolanya kini tengah berusaha menyelamatkannya . Dan betapa kerennya Kyuhyun saat ini dimatanya . Dengan jaket coklat yang basah , begitupun dengan rambutnya .

Andai Kyuhyun gay ,

Ayolah Donghae , bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu .

Donghae mencoba melihat wajah seseorang yang kini masih setia menjerat tubuhnya . Ia memikirkan sebuah cara untuk bisa meloloskan dirinya .

"Hahhaha, kau ingin dirinya eoh , lewati dulu mayat kami "

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya saat seseorang itu , seseorang yang mendekap kuat seseorang yang ia sukai , berani mengendus-endus wajah Donghae .

Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh seseorang yang penuh dengan tattoo tersebut . Namun tak mudah , ia juga harus menangkis pukulan dan tendangan dari kedua orang yang lain .

Cukup lama mereka bertarung , membuat Donghae dilanda rasa cemas dan takut . Dan bingung ? Oh , mungkin Kyuhyun menyelamatkannya karna peduli . Tidak lebih dari itu .

Brakk

Satu pukulan drum yang cukup besar , dapat diangkat Kyuhyun dan mengenai satu persatu dari ketiga orang tersebut . Hingga , sedetik kemudian ketiga orang terebut pingsan seketika .

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuh Donghae yang _halfnaked _kedalam pelukannya saat seseorang yang menahan tubuh Donghae berusaha melarikan diri .

Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun , "Aku takuut , takut", ujarnya berulang kali .

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Donghae , "Tenang , aku ada disini , tenanglah ", pinta Kyuhyun lembut membuat tangis Donghae berhenti seketika .

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , mencoba melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun dari dekat . Wajah Donghae memerah , saat wajah Kyuhyun berada cukup dekat dengan wajahnya .

Hey mereka berpelukan .

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya , hingga saat ini jarak antara wajah Donghae dengan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inchi . Hingga Donghae bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang panas dan terengah-engah .

"Mian nae "

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti . Maaf untuk apa ? Bukankah dia yang salah disini ?

Belum sempat Donghae menjawabnya , mata Donghae lebih tertuju pada seseorang pria yakni seseorang yang tadi sempat menghisap nipplenya , tengah berdiri dengan sebuah balok digenggamanya .

Mata Donghae membulat saat balokan kayu itu diayunkan tepat ke kepala belakang Kyuhyun . Dengan sigap , Donghae memutar posisi dirinya dengan Kyuhyun , dan

BRAKK

Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae yang kini tengah bersandar pada dadanya . Dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah . Dirinya tak bisa berkutik , tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lemas saat melihat seseorang yang bisa membuat dirinya mengerti satu hal tentang cinta sudah tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapannya .

Belum sempat seseorang itu mengayunkan balokan kayu kea rah Kyuhyun , terdengar suara tembakan yang membuat hening seketika ,

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang ia kenal melalui facebook , yakini Heechul . Kyuhyun ditengah kekalutannya mencari Donghae dengan senang hati mengangkat telepon dari kakak iparnya , pikirnya ._

"_Yeoboseyo", sapa Kyuhyun sambil matanya terfokus pada jalan raya yang tengah dilindungi oleh hujan yang cukup deras ._

_Terdengar tangisan kecil dari ujung telepon sana , membuat Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya ._

"_Waeyo ?"_

"_Hikks, ku mohon , temukanlah adikku yang paling manis itu , hhikks, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku bila terjadi hal buruk padanya , hhikkss"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil , "Akan ku usahakan Hyung ", Kyuhyun hendak memutuskan sambungan teelpon kalau saja Heechul tak melanjutkan ucapannya ._

"_Dia sangat menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ah , tidak , dia begitu mencintaimu , sangat , kau tahu pesan terakhir yang dia kirimkan kepadaku ? Dia begitu terluka saat mengetahui kau normal , hiikss, adikku memang malang . Selamatkanlah dia , mungkin itu adalah cara terakhir yang bisa membuat dia bahagia selama hidupnya "_

_Entah kenapa , senyuman kecil tadi kini berubah menjadi senyuman yang sangat lebar , kala mendengar pernyataan dari Heechul ._

"_Aku akan menemukannya Hyung , aku yakin dia baik-baik saja saat ini ", ucapnya walau berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya . Yah , dia merasakan kalau Donghae dalam bahaya , apalagi saat ia mendengar teriakan Donghae yang cukup keras . Namun sayang , ia kehilangan jejak kala itu ._

_Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya , "Cara terakhirku membuatnya bahagia adalah , aku akan selalu mencintainya dan akan terus melindunginya ", Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pencarian Donghae dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga ._

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Diruangan serba putih , terdapat tiga namja yang kini berdiri mengelilingi seorang namja manis yang terbaring lemah dengan perban dikepalanya .

"Aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepadamu Kyuhyun-ah ", Heechul membungkukkan tubuhnya , Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya membangunkan tubuh Heechul .

"Tidak perlu sungkan Hyung , ini sudah sewajarnya ", ungkap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Heechul dan Hangeng yang saat ini juga tersenyum kepadanya .

Heechul sedikit bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan santainya menyentuh punggung tangan Donghae dengan sentuhan sayang , yah , Heechul mengartikan demikian .

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun , "Aku ingin bertanya padamu ", Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah Heechul , "Apa ?", tanyanya .

"Kau benar-benar normal ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil , "Jika aku normal , aku sudah pulang dari tadi Hyung ", seketika ucapan atau mungkin pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan membuat mata Heechul berbinar-binar .

"Kau juga- "

"Ya, aku sama sepertimu dan sama seperti dia ", tunjuk Kyuhyun kepada Donghae yang saat ini juga belum sadar setelah sejam berlalu . Keadaan Donghae tidak terlalu parah , membuat Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Hangeng lega mendengarnya .

"Kalau begitu , bisa kau jaga Donghae untukku malam ini ? Aku ada urusan dengan salah satu pasien di lantai bawah ", Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memukul pelan pundak Heechul , "Tanpa kau memintapun aku akan melakukannya ", Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya .

Akhirnya , Hangeng dan Heechulpun keluar dari kamar inap Donghae . Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang diselimuti keheningan .

Kyuhyun menarik kursi dan mendudukan diri disamping ranjang Donghae . Ia mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut , "Gara-gara aku , kau jadi begini , maaf ", Kyuhyun menyentuh sudut bibir Donghae yang terluka .

Ia pun mencondongkan wajahnya , hingga kini tak ada jarak di antara keduanya .

Klek.

"Eh, maaf Kyuhyun, he , lanjutkanlah , anggap aku tak melihatnya "

Kyuhyun melemparkan deathglare kepada Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti disana . Kyuhyun mendengus kesal , "Pengganggu", kesalnya .

Kembali , dia menyentuh bibir Donghae , ia usap sedikit bibir yang belum sempat ia kecap .

Kyuhyun menguap dengan sangat lebar . Dirinya saat ini diserang rasa kantuk , wajar , ini sudah jam 4 pagi . Untung saja , hari ini dia tak ada schedule .

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Donghae , lalu ia menidurkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae . Ia hendak memejamkan matanya , kalau saja Donghae tak bergerak .

"Euhh~"

Donghae membuka matanya dengan sangat susah . Terasa berat dan kepalanya sangat sakit . Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan dirinya , tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi lucu yang ditimbulkan dari raut wajah Donghae .

"K-Kyuhyun "

Donghae mengucek matanya dengan gerakan lucu , membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil . Tawa yang dulu hanya bisa ia saksikan dari layar televisi .

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Donghae , membuat Donghae terkejut , namun sama sekali tidak menolak apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya .

"Mian nae"

Lagi dan lagi , Kyuhyun mengucapakan kata maaf yang tidak dimengerti oleh Donghae .

"Untuk apa ? seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu , karna telah menyelamatkanku dan aku jug-"

Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir Donghae , meminta Donghae untuk berhenti berbicara . Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mendekat wajahnya , dan hal itu membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya .

Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil menjauhkan jari telunjuknya dari bibir Donghae , "Maaf telah menipumu ", Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , "Aku tak mengerti , maksdumu ?", tanya Donghae sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu .

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Donghae yang sangat menggemaskan dimatanya .

"Maksudku "

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae , membuat Donghae terkejut dibuatnya . Kyuhyun menyeringai saat Donghae memilih untuk diam . Mungkin saat ini ia tengah berpikir , apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan idolanya ? dengan Kyuhyun yang normal ?

"Aku juga sama seperti mu ", ujar Kyuhyun saat kecupannya terlepas . Sungguh , Donghae masih tidak mengerti semuanya . Salahkan dia yang mempunyai daya tangkap yang dibawah rata-rata .

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya , "Aku tidak seperti yang kau kira , aku juga gay Donghae ", Donghae mengangguk paham setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskannya .

"Tunggu , jadi , ciuman tadi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum , "Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatmu difoto , hmh, dan saat kau menyamar jadi yeoja , aku sempat berpikir kalau aku menyukai seorang yeoja ", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Donghae .

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Donghae , "Ini terlalu cepat , namun , bisakah aku menjadi seseorang yang berarti dihatimu ?", tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat jantung Donghae berdebar cukup kuat .

Idolanya kini sedang mengatakan cinta padanya ?

Donghae mengangguk malu-malu , "A-aku bingung harus mengatakan apa , tapi ", Donghae menatapp lurus mata Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang , "Aku sudah mencintaimu dari dulu ", lanjutnya diiringi dengan senyuman khas miliknya .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , setelah itu memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat . Hingga Donghae harus menahan sakitnya , kala Kyuhyun menciumi wajahnya .

Namun sungguh , ia sangat senang sekali . Hingga , ia tak tahu rasa sedih sebelumnya . Perasaanya terbalaskan oleh idolanya . Dan semua ini gara-gara Hyungnya .

Gara-gara facebook lebih tepatnya .

Akhirnya bahagia untuk mereka berdua .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fiuhhh* **

**Akhirnya bisa update ff juga … maaf kalau kurang memuaskan(?) ..**

**Thanks buat para readers yang telah membaca ff saya yang ini . Saya mengucapkan terimakasih ^^ .**

** Eunhae ff ( Hyukjae vs Donghae ) sudah di rilis . Jika anda EHS atau pecinta Hae Uke , silahkan add fb saya , kita bisa chat disana ^^ , bagi yang bukan , ABAIKANLAH ! ^^ **

**Add me fb : ** .

**Mian nae , gk bisa balas review kalian satu" .. saya harus menuliskan ff yang lainnya .. **

**Bye ,**

**Saranghanda .. :D**

**Mind RnR please ?**

**nnaglow ~ Fishiie LopHaeUKE ~ Kyuhyuk07 ~ kihae forever ~ irinda'nurafridawati ~ haelfishy ~ Fishy Lover ~ Kim Haemi ~ YeonHae179 ~ NRL LOVE FISHY ~ Anonymouss ~ Devilblood ~ Cutefish ~ NemoSnower ~ Amandhharu0552 ~ Augesteca ~ Arum Junnie ~ Phie-Desu ~ Dew'yellow ~ SiHaeLuv ~ anggita'setiani ~ Cath0797 ~ cacing kawat ~ ermagyu ~ auhaehae ~ Vampirexoxo ~ Cho Kyura ~ Yulika19343382 ~ **


End file.
